With the development of communication technology, more and more users access a wireless network of a network access device via terminals with wireless connection module, so as to access the network via the network access device.
A process for configuring the terminal to access the wireless network of the network access device is described as follow. Firstly, the terminal, by detecting an access signal broadcasted by the network access device existed in the current environment, generates a list of network access devices after receiving the access signals broadcasted by respective access devices. The user selects a network access device to be accessed in the list and enters a password. At this time, the terminal transmits an identify request carrying the password to the selected network access device. The network access device records the terminal as an identified device after verifying the password, and returns an authentication answer of passing the authentication to the terminal. The terminal transmits a connection establishing request to the network access device after receiving the authentication answer. The network access device will make the terminal access the wireless network according to the request.